


Quartz and Melody

by thanatosianCascade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, But only a few aside from Damara are referenced specifically, Gen, Poetry, Pretty much all of the Prescratch trolls and Ancestors are mentioned, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatosianCascade/pseuds/thanatosianCascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little keepsake of days long gone though not quite forgotten keeps The Handmaid sane both in Alternia and her former life in Beforus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quartz and Melody

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote based on a headcanon I have that Damara owned a music box that she had as a keepsake and that served to keep her sane after the emotional trauma she had suffered in both of her lives.
> 
> I also apologize that I couldn't format each stanza correctly. Either way, it's still readable. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Tick-tock goes the music box

Singing with quartz and parts of clocks.

Once a toy of joy and mirth;

Now a tool of chaotic rebirth.

Different one, so alone,

Emptiness began to grow.

But love was born—seemed so true—

Then sorrow returned anew.

Quiet tears, silent lips,

Just going along with the trip.

To dissapear; that's all she wants.

But then began the ghastly taunts.

Quiet now, tune her out.

Silence, of course, is the preferred route.

Darkness grows—rancid pitch—

Heartstrings strain and snap and twitch.

Make them bleed—snap his spine!—

Even at the price of her own crimson divine.

Suffering pouring from her veins,

Tolerance gone with the evaporating rain.

Wicked witch, majykks calmed

Left to heal with tainted balm.

Crafty thief; patron god,

Gathers forth the pack of dogs.

Gnashing teeth, full of rage,

She vows to make them fear her someday.

Music playing from that box,

Gentle tinkle soothes her loss.

Search for victory—dead end found—

But a chance for her to gain some ground.

Movement scratched, game reset,

But it's still not over yet.

Witch now a demon; shadows remain.

Torment has not been in vain.

Ruined lives, bloodshed rules,

Flesh and tendons stored in spools.

Curse a pest, though almost done,

She figures that she's had a good run.

Showdown again; same song and dance,

Rushing in the midst of a berserker trance.

Now clothes are wet; bleeding out,

Mouth agape in a victorious shout.

Down to the earth; she had lots of fun.

But one last wish to fulfill; just one.

Tick-tock goes the music box,

Singing with quartz and parts of clocks.

Closing eyes, darkness comes.

Peace finally earned, but the war's only just begun.


End file.
